Crusade of the Rose Tigress
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Post VC. Another nightmare sweeps through Gallia! Squad 7 reunites, but their happiness is shortlived. Salinas ends up missing, Mica's stuck between two suitors, and Alicia's keeping a secret from Welkin! Contains boy/boy couples!


Thank you for supporting 'Crusade'! Your support is very much appreciated. Before you dive into this little piece, children, there are a few warnings you MUST pay heed to. This little project contains boy/boy couples, yaoi, boy/boy love, or what have you. If you're sickened by the presence of yaoi, or if you have strong opinions on certain yaoi couples, you'll be much happier elsewhere. Thank you for giving me a chance, though!

This tale follows the events of the original Valkyria Chronicles. However, it does NOT intermingle with the events and characters of Valkyria Chronicles 2. I thought of joining the two different crews together, but decided against it in the end.

In this tale, Eleanor will refer to a certain pair of newly-weds by the terms 'Sir' and 'Lady'. The lady returns the term, but the Sir refers to Eleanor by the term 'Commander'. The medieval name-calling is purely out of respect, and DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE ORIGINAL GAME.

As this plot is still in its eggshell stage, even with the completion of this oneshot, many elements of the tale are left to your vivid imaginations. You are free to complete the tale as you wish. If you wish to learn of Crusade's events in their entirety, or if you'd actually like to see the story written to completion, please let me know. In the meantime, though, feel free to imagine the fates of the characters.

Thank you for supporting a colorful cast of adorable characters. This project was (surprisingly, I know) inspired by the 'Pokemon: Legend of Darkrai' soundtrack. And remember: I don't own any of this material! Well, except for the original characters. Here are the descriptions of my original characters, dear hearts.

Lyre Valmyron-Short, spiky blonde hair offset by almond brown ends. Sapphire blue eyes. Constantly cheerful and warm, but intolerant of short-tempered, high and mighty people.

Peg-Raised in the slums by slave drivers. Thin physique, soft black hair and azure blue eyes. Easily rattled. Has an intense phobia of loneliness and darkness.

Aubrynne Malbert-Long sapphire blue hair tied back with a pink bow. Amethyst eyes. Eager, adventurous and motherly.

Aubrenna Malbert-Short sapphire blue hair with a white bow. Amethyst eyes. Energetic and reckless.

* * *

Once upon a time, many lives were brought together.

Dreams, personalities and smiles are melted together, living under the same roof. There was an ethereal sky on soil, bubbling and glowing with the most magical concoction of spice. Those responsible for the sky united against Gallia's nightmare, and overthrew every last trace of misery from the land. They emerged from what seemed to be their greatest battle, victorious and much stronger than they had been in the past.

With the end of that particular war, the colorful portraits of life and love went their separate ways. Life, in all of its splendor, beckoned them in different directions. No matter what their roads held, though, they vowed to remember each other, forever and always. Never would they forget each other, fated to hold each other near and dear to their hearts.

Time passed, and life flourished. The chieftain of a colorful cauldron settled down with the love of his life, who buried her gift as a Valkyrie in the hopes of living as a mortal. One close friend of his went on to be a best-selling author, his success stemming from a surprisingly powerful memoir. Another friend opened up a bakery, another friend distributed wealth to his friends, and the list of fortune went on. One friend sadly went on to lose his memory of the great war, but his comrades knew he'd be well. He was, after all, a sharpshooter.

In no time at all, another tale began. New threats began to plague Gallia, coming out of nowhere. In order to counter the new set of threats, the Gallian Miltia summoned the squadrons of the past, including the revered Squad 7. Much to the delight of many commanders, squad members rejoined each other at a rather fast pace. Commander Welkin Gunther fell short by one amnesiac sniper, but that particular sniper would forever remain in his thoughts.

Happiness flooded the reunion of Squad 7. Joyous at seeing his old friends, Welkin formed the perfect celebration. His squad mates spent an entire night celebrating old friendships and new adventures, hopeful over the future despite obvious challenges. His squad mates, the precious pieces to his life, couldn't have been any happier during that blissful night. But friendship wasn't the only thing to bloom that night, though.

Set off by old memories and hope for the future, several squad mates started to pick up the rose petals to love. Homer didn't waste any time in watering his fondness for Marina, promptly turning their friendship into a budding batch of flowers. Salinas reacted to Mica as if he just discovered him for the first time, and Melville developed an allergic reaction to Catherine's presence. The tale between Ted and Hermes was the first to catch the hearts and eyes of many, as it bloomed in a rather adorable way. Hermes was drawn to Ted's infectious energy, and Ted was more than thrilled about sharing his comedic talent with someone. Before they knew it, they ended up in each other's arms-literally. Hermes collapsed at one point during breakfast, but was saved from a collision with the floor by Ted. Welkin, gravely concerned over his sickly friend, tried to discharge Hermes on the grounds of chronic exhaustion, but Ted swept the Kissinger into his arms and promised to look after him.

On a rather starry night, Hermes planted an awkward kiss on Ted's cheek.

Ted, beaming from sea to shining sea, planted a kiss on Hermes' lips.

And that was that. Or so it seemed.

For quite a while, life couldn't have been any brighter. Ted looked after the frail Kissinger, and Hermes adored him. Salinas continued to worship the timid Mica, Homer and Marina were frequently found kissing...and all else was well. Melville did his best to stay away from Catherine, and Alicia appeared to be hiding some sort of dilemma, but everything else was wondrously fine. Welkin couldn't have been happier, knowing the loves of his life were in perfectly physical and mental health.

But then, all Hell broke loose.

Gallia's new threats rose in power, determined to make themselves known all across the land. Those responsible for Gallia's immediate predictions were equipped with a new, dangerous type of magic-magic that bypassed the majesty of Valkyries. The soldiers of the night spoke of a Tigress, who was evidently their ringleader, but nothing else was revealed about their commander. Everything else was left in the dark, and Gallia's defenders weren't the least bit happy.

With the increase in problems came the increase in forces. Several squads, including Welkin's, received reinforcements in the form of eager soldiers, all entering the Miltia with their own skills and aspirations. The ravishing, resourceful Aubrenna and her sister were enlisted into Welkin's force, thrilled with the prospect of making immortal relationships. Neither maiden caused any problems, but Welkin's other recruits did. Aubrenna and Aubrynne were beacons in his time of darkness, quickly forming friendships with his original teammates. While the same could be said for the other new recruits, the two maidens did nothing to cause strife.

Lyre appeared to be the perfect catch for any guy or girl. Sweet, beautiful, fearless and talented, he won many hearts in the blink of an eye. Short blonde hair appeared to have been made from Heaven's wheat fields, while lapis lazuli blue eyes captured the regal grandeur of the ocean. His smile brightened the entire sky, his ocarina playing charmed the birds, and the mere sound of his voice lifted his hearts. Unfortunately, he not only failed to capture one heart, but managed to set that heart's fuse off.

Lyre developed a powerful interest in Mica, much to the chagrin of Salinas. As soon as the redhead noticed his competition, Salinas immediately went on the defensive. The two of them clashed frequently, upsetting not only Mica but others around him. There were times when Lyre attempted to befriend Salinas, but all attempts to do so failed. The fiery redhead wanted nothing to do with the blonde enigma, and that only made things worse.

Meanwhile, Ted and Hermes experienced their own problems. Hermes became infatuated with another addition to the squad: Peg. Peg, who had been named 'Peg' by his slavemasters, was wickedly adorable and in dire need of affection. Attracted by the brokenhearted, sweet brunette, Hermes vowed to protect the wounded newcomer by any means.

Ted noticed Hermes' incessant attention to Peg, pointed it out to Hermes, and was called 'selfish'. By Hermes.

Later that same day, Peg accused Ted of being heartless. All the while screaming like a banshee.

Salinas was increasingly uncomfortable with Mica's indecisiveness. Not only was he a fireball against Lyre but against the raven haired author as well-and the shocktrooper had no defense against any degree of fire. The Milton's gentlemanly charms turned to scornful questions. The forlorn Hawkins confided in Ted, but that didn't do any good for obvious reasons.

Every day led to new nightmares. Things were snowballing out of Welkin Gunther's control, and Welkin didn't like it. The chieftain of Squad 7 didn't enjoy seeing his beloved squad fall apart, and certainly not over internal turmoil. Alicia was increasingly evasive of Welkin, but assured him everything was all right-when it obviously wasn't. Salinas seemed to be ready to tear off everyone's heads, Mica was close to breaking down, Ted cried whenever he was alone-

And then, Hell grew even stronger.

* * *

"Those are really pretty. I'm sure everyone will like them!"

Catherine (affectionately referred to as 'Cathy'), rose to her feet. A bundle of Selvaria roses sat in her arms, blue and miraculously radiant. "Why thank you," she said with one of her smiles, tilting her head. "I'm only trying my hardest to brighten a few hearts. Thank Selvaria too, for she blessed these flowers with their beauty."

Melville, who had discarded his 'fear' of Catherine in favor of Ted's greater problems, desperately tried to smile. "No matter what cloud she's on, I'm sure she's happier than the rest of us," he said, his voice hovering between happiness and unfathomable anguish. His attempts at being cheerful weren't really that strong. There was a certain someone he couldn't stop thinking of, and it happened to be his closest friend. A friend that refused to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, when he had been so vigorously hungry before a certain nightmare.

And then there was another friend, tormenting him.

At least Ted was in the custody of the squad. Melville's other friend wasn't.

"Welkin, Karl and Nils are still out. Cathy, do you think they'll find him? I mean, he's been missing for what seems like ages! He's got to be somewhere out there!"

A silken, luminous smile vanished from a maiden's face. "I can't help you there," the brown-haired sniper said, shaking her head. As she did, brown wisps brushed across her forehead. "We can only hope Salinas will be found. We also need to hope for his health. Considering everything that happened to and around him, he may be in even greater danger than we can comprehend. And that worries me. Greatly."

Melville's heart sank at the sight of Catherine's face. Yes, she shared his pain, but like every other respectful prince, he never enjoyed seeing his maiden in pain. He would have preferred being impaled, then roasted. "Nothing's gone well," the sniper said, turning away from him. She peered into the silver, rainy heavens, pleading for answers. Pleading for relief.

"I wish everything would return to the way it was. I know I'm not alone in saying this, either."

"Yeah, I know you aren't," Ted's partner-in-crime said softly, unwittingly planting an arm around Catherine's shoulders. "It's almost as if Cezary had the right idea all along. If we had protected ourselves from pain all along, the only problems we'd have to deal with would be the Tigress and her men. I know we'll be able to beat 'em, but it's all of this that gets me. I mean, my best buddy's not smiling anymore, Salinas is missing, Mica's falling apart...and I just wish the sun would shine again."

Catherine, for the very first time, peered into his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Melville realized just what his arm had done. But she just smiled at him, and continued to smile, knowing he didn't regret exposing himself to love. Knowing he was only afraid, only sensitive to unbearable pain. As her eyes glistened with tears, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him, sharing her dislike over love's sordid pain.

No one ever appreciated the trials love brought. And no one ever would.

But love certainly was a beautiful thing. Love brought an unlikely pair together, underneath a sky that suffered from the heaviest rain.

* * *

"I do wish you'd pull out of the front lines, Lady Gunther. If you refuse to leave service altogether, at least shield yourself from immediate danger! You're in a fragile state!"

Alicia Melchiott-Gunther shook her head, dismissing yet another order for dismissal. She stood before Welkin's superior, straight faced and evidently determined to stand her ground. Her eyes were dry but weary, and filled with the world's grief. "I'm staying where I am, Lady Potter," the young maiden said, balling her hands into tight fists. Those same words echoed inside the chambers of her own mind.

"I can't afford to step down. I don't want to step down. So much is happening to my friends...to my husband!"

Eleanor Potter rose to her feet, standing behind her desk and piles of paperwork. Onto her desktop she slammed her hands, sending a great deal of papers into a fluttering fury. "If you don't step down, something horrible will happen to you and another precious member of your life! Alicia, you're-"

"Commander!"

Two sets of eyes bolted to the door, which had been thrown open. In rushed Welkin, a silver-haired fireball of tears, frustration and never-ending distress. "Commander," the young soldier repeated, throwing a salute to his superior. A brown-haired maiden kept her wide, fearful eyes on him as he quickly relayed information.

"Supplies have been decimated. We're trying to regain what we can, but as of late, crops have been suffering. Businesses can't afford to supply us with resources, as they're suffering! What's more, Faldio's squad can't afford to lend us any more support, because they've got far too many problems of their own. Their squad's under intense fire, ma'am!"

"Spectacular," Squad 7's falcon snarled bitterly, tapping her fingers on her desktop. She issued a heavy sigh before adding more words to the intolerably heavy atmosphere. During that sigh, Alicia and Welkin exchanged a fretful glance-then Welkin quickly wrapped an arm around his maiden's waist. "What else do you have to give me? Anything of Milton?"

Welkin bit his lip, wincing at the mere mention of his missing friend. "Karl and Nils are still out there, searching for any trace of him," the Gunther explained, his voice laden with unbearable guilt. As a mother bird felt responsible for her children, he felt responsible for every last member of his squad-including the absent Cezary.

"Members of other squads have expressed wishes to search for him, so they're equipped with a great deal of help. I wanted to remain with them, but they insisted on me returning here."

"Of course they did," the raven-haired falcon of Squad 7 said, adding affection to the mix of frustration, worry and guilt. As Welkin felt responsible over her squad, she did as well. After all, every squad member was like a child to her.

Well, with the exception of her husband.

"Check on the other 7s. I'll be surprised if some of them haven't killed each other in your absence, Sir Gunther."

True to form, Alicia's husband was all over the place. Never thinking of himself, he devoted every last bit of energy to his loved ones. And when his loved ones were in disarray, he couldn't sit still. Not even long enough to deliver a report to Eleanor. Lightning bolts surged through his veins, compelling him to heal every bit of pain within the entire squad. "Are you all right, Ali?" he asked his soul mate, clamping his hands down on her shoulders. "Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

Ignoring the sigh from Eleanor, Alicia put on a winning smile. "You do enough, day in and day out," she said, her voice alive with the warmest adoration. Her giggles were akin to the melody of rushing waters, falling over crystals.

"Go on. The others need you far more than I do!"

The gentle Gunther smothered her forehead in kisses, then planted a kiss on her lips. Giggling, she gave him a playful shove in the direction of the exit. He was only able to take several steps before Karl rushed in, though, and the engineer didn't have news of a tea party.

"Welkin, Welkin-"

The silver-haired knight of valor exchanged another glance with Alicia, then returned his attention to a beloved engineer. "What is it? Calm down and try to tell me what's on your mind!"

The soft-hearted embodiment of sunshine couldn't calm down. Shaking his head, his eyes were ablaze with the greatest fear. "We found him," he said, voice trembling. In the background, Alicia exchanged a wide-eyed glance with an equally distressed Eleanor.

"Welkin, we found Salinas!"

Firm but still gentle, the Gunther placed his hands upon Karl's shivering shoulders. "Where is he? Is he all right?" he asked, his heart boiling in a vat of excitement, bewilderment and fear.

He would have preferred death over Karl's answer.

"He's tearing through the city, sir! He's one of the Tigress' men now! Nils is trying to restrain him, sir, and I tried to get him back here, but-"

Hands still on Karl's shoulders, Welkin gave another look to Alicia. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, gentle yet urgent.

She threw him a salute, beaming from ear to ear. Her husband gave her a fleeting yet eternal smile, then bolted out of the door with Karl.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, a young maiden fell to the floor in a sweaty, nauseous heap.


End file.
